charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshino (Date A Live)
Yoshino is the second Spirit that appears in the series and proved to be one of the most important characters in the Date A Live ''franchise. She is voiced by Iori Nomizu. Biography After the third time she appeared on earth she lost Yoshinon due to an attack of Anti Spirit Team days she was in town looking for her doll that was lost somewhere in the city, Shidou found that he could only approach her if he were Yoshinon, after the Ratatoskr found that Yoshinon was at Origami , Shidou had to go home Origami hoping to find Yoshinon, when he arrived at the Origami house he was nearly sexually abused by Origami, after he thinks he was looking Yoshinon. Yoshino which was again under attack AST, Yoshino was in stable mental state again becoming a monster that looked like a monstrous rabbit over 50 feet tall, but luckily managed to seal the powers of Yoshino, after she had his powers sealed she lived in one of the quarters of the House with Shido, Tohka and Kotori and Shidou currently Yoshino is being trained by Ratatoskr to relate to people more and rely less on Yoshinon to express themselves and talk with others. As Tohka, Yoshino already committed some acts of evil, but although they are not intentional, other times she appeared on planet earth, every time she appeared it caused a spacequake in Cataclysm process generated by her, she killed hundreds of people in the process. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl, at about 12 to 14 years of age, with blue eyes and hair, wearing a light-blue short dress and outside, wearing a large green raincoat with a pair of rabbit-ear hood, holding a rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. The raincoat seems to have a tail with a pink ribbon attaching to it. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. He can be very annoying and sometimes Yoshino has to cover his mouth when hes speaking in the wrong moment. Personality Yoshino is described as a very shy little kid kind and antisocial, much more, it is more gentle and passive among all spirits. She has two personalities: Yoshino and Yoshinon. ''Yoshinon is another of her personality that is speaking through the puppet ventriloquism angel, and is designed to help it withstand the travails of being hunted by AST, Yoshinon is also the main source of power. In his first appearance, Yoshino is unable to speak properly, very shy girl she appeared to be a child who had just been born without the knowledge even of speaking, when she tried to speak she could hardly express her emotions without the help of Yoshinon she leaves Yoshinon do the talking for her with her outgoing personality and her Yoshinon was the most intelgiente thing she ever seen, she saw Yoshinon as a hero despite all the bad things that did Yoshinon. She improved after Shido seals his powers and begins to learn to integrate into society and socialize with normal people. Later she quickly learns to speak properly. Powers & Abilities Angel: Zadkiel Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: El Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually use it for defensive purposes only, due to her kind and shy nature. Her weapon/equipment is not really her Puppet, since it's just a normal puppet, She being a passive Spirit, Yoshino prefers to take non-aggressive actions, such as running and hiding, as opposed to engaging in combat with anyone. Trivia *Her voice actress, Nomizu Iori Iori Nomizu, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino has "four" character in her name. It refers to fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Kindness," it is shown by her cute appearance and her attitudes that doesn't want to be hurt or hurting others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means Righteousness of God. *Zadkiel is generally associated with planet Jupiter. *Yoshino's astral dress's name is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies The divine one or The mighty one. *Both Yoshino's angel and puppet resemble a white rabbit. Credit *Villains Wiki